Return of Ginga
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: 2 years after Dark Ginga's defeat, Hikari Tendō has her time up in this world. However, the return of the galactical spirit saved her, and thus began the story of the new Hikari.
1. The Return of Ginga

A/N I don't own Date A Live, but I do own my OCs :D

CHAPTER I

(The Return Of Ginga)

2 years... 2 years has passed since my meeting with Itsuka Shido.

My name is Hikari Tendō. The one who walks the path of heaven, the light who shines on everything. I am currently on my way back to Japan after all these journeys overseas, and the time that Ginga, my spirit friend gave to me, is up. I am going to die from my family's disease any time now.

The Plane ride is pleasant, if it weren't for my decaying body condition.

3 hours later, I arrived at Tokyo, and took a train to Tenguu City. After that, I walked weakly towards his home, to have a temporary sleepover.

I knocked on the door, and his cute little sister, Kotori, answered.

"Who is- Oh, You're back!" Her eyes widened as she saw me.

I simply just stayed silent.

"What do you want here, Hikari-Nee?" She asked.

"Can I spend the night here? Too tired to walk."

"Of course, but you're sleeping on the couch."

"Fine."

I walked in, put off my shoes, and limply walked to the couch.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"Liar. You're sick, aren't you!?"

"OK, you got me. I am sick, and is about to die anytime now." I said as I sat on the couch.

"What kind of sickness?"

"Back in 1999, my father and my aunt were survivors of the Shibuya Meteorite. I think my blood inherited the toxins from that meteorite, shortening my lifespan."

Then suddenly my whole body went numb and I blacked out.

3rd person POV

"Hikari-Nee?" Kotori checked her pulse. Nothing.

"No. No no no no no! Wake up!" She then planted her face on the couch.

"Please... Kami-Sama! Don't let her die..."

Soon her prayers were answered as a bright light lit the whole house, waking Shido up. The other spirits noticed this too, and quickly went there.

"Shido Shido Shido!" Tohka repeatedly said as she barges through the front door, the other spirits following her.

"What in the world is going on!?" Kaguya asked, clearly angry because of her sleep being interrupted.

They then stopped at the living room, to see a familiar face lying on the couch, lifeless. She is being surrounded by Shido, Kotori, and the spirit that they still didn't trust. Ginga.

"You! Why are you back!?" Tohka asked with a threatening voice, and readies [Sandalphon, and swings it on Ginga.

"Peace, Yatogami Tohka. I am not your enemy." Ginga said, her index and middle fingers pinched the oncoming blade.

"How can I even trust you!?"

"Remember that time you fought with those Mecha-using units, and got turned into a doll alongside your friends and enemies? I saved you and turned you back into what you are now."

Tohka then sighed, and returned into human form.

"Question. Still, why are you here?" Yuzuru asked.

"I sensed Hikari's life is draining away, so I'm here to give her... A gift."

"A..." Yoshino stuttered.

"Gift?" Shido finished.

Then Ginga nodded as she glitters in a bright light, and as the light dissipates, it is revealed that she turned into a crystal, and landed on Shido's hand.

"It's a gift of life, put me on her chest."

Shido complied, and dropped the crystal on Hikari's chest, and the crystal then went inside, as if Hikari is absorbing it.

Hikari opened her eyes, and got up from the couch.

"Welcome back." Shido said with a smile.

"So, what did she do? It felt as if a second soul is inserted inside me."

"She converted you into a spirit, permanently." Kotori said as Hikari began to examine her body by looking at her arms.

"It means... I will be also a target for the DEM." Hikari faced down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"O-Oi..." Tohka tried to comfort her.

"That's a good thing!" Hikari suddenly said, and everyone in the room fell, before standing up again in a second.

[What do you mean it's a good thing!? Those people will kill you!] Yoshinon said.

"... Correct." Yoshino continued.

"This means I get to fight the 'Strongest Wizard', Ellen Mira Mathers."

"That's suicide! You want to fight her?! This one is not a pathetic doll anymore! It's the real, Human, Thing!" Shido protested.

"There is a reason I wanted to fight her. I will replace her as the world's strongest."

"Question. And what is the reason?" Yuzuru tilted her head.

"I _am_ the strongest. My father said so when I was a kid."

"That's what your father sai-"

"He's the strongest in the world before he died, and that title is already claimed by his daughter... Me. I am justice."

All of them gave up, and sighed.

"Whatever you say, Tendō-" Tohka frowned.

"Call me Hikari." She corrected as she points to the skies.

And thus, the story of the reborn Hikari Tendō had begun.


	2. New Power, New Beginnings

CHAPTER II

NEW POWER, NEW BEGINNINGS

(The New Weapon)

Kotori went to The [Fraxinus] one day after Hikari returned, and began to think about something.

"Sure... Ginga is strong... I sensed it even though I was unconscious during that time as that cursed doll! But, since she is good, maybe we can bring her up with something..." Kotori babbled around as she sat down on her chair.

"Kotori... Is something the matter?" Reine came from behind, and asked.

"Reine... Did you remember the time when we were turned into dolls?"

"Yes... I think it was... 5 years ago?" Reine puts her index finger on her chin.

"It's actually 2 years ago." A large sweat drop appears behind Kotori.

"It's like this. The spirit that helped us return into our normal forms has returned, and I'm thinking on giving a gift, which is what I should've done 2 years ago."

"Sorry, but I don't know what to do either..."

Kotori then glanced at several Sephira Crystals on the table, and she widened her eyes.

"I think I know what gift that we should present to her!" Kotori stood up quickly.

"Umu?" Reine tilted her head in confusion.

Meanwhile, back down to street level, Hikari is wandering around the town, since the school term starts in 2 months, she was looking for AST members in this free time.

She then walked pass a girl, who is presumably 19 years old, and quickly smirked as she passed.

She knew that AST members can sense spirits using their realizers, and she noticed that the girl had an earpiece worn.

As she was about to talk on her earpiece, Hikari then turned around in an inhuman speed and grabbed the girl in the neck.

"Where is she?" Hikari said, her voice changing into Ginga's.

"W-What!?" After that reply, Hikari strengthens her grip on the girl.

"Where is Ellen Mira Mathers?"

"Don't be ridiculous, spirit! I won't give you her location!"

"Yes, of course you will." Hikari then drawed out her [Sephira Galactica] from her shirt's pocket and pushed the button which is recently installed onto it, since she is now Ginga herself.

A bright light shines on the pathway, and Hikari transformed into Ginga.

"[Virgo, Forced interrogation]!"

The girl then shook, before saying "She is somewhere in the middle of Tenguu, you won't miss her- WAAAAHHH!!!" She covered her mouth before saying "You used an interrogation spell!?"

Ginga then gently put her down, and pat her shoulder.

"No worries, I won't kill you. My intentions is just to have a fair duel with the _strongest wizard_."

The girl, still afraid, screamed as she turned her earpiece on.

"Looks like I'm going to have a little fun for a moment." Ginga said as she noticed several figures in CR suits appear.

Back at the [Fraxinus, Kotori saw the whole ordeal via the cameras that were discreetly hidden on the area.

"That fool! She's going to get herself killed! Tell them to speed up the construction!"

"As you say, Commander!" Vice chief Kannazuki said.

Back down at Ginga's battle, she was effortlessly fighting the CR units, by just parrying their sword attacks and returned a jab to each of them.

"Is there any of you that still wanted to face me?"

One of them converted their weapon into a minigun like weapon, and shoot the rapid rain of energy bullets at Ginga.

However, like when she faced Inverse Tohka, Ginga is immune to bullets, and the bullets simply bounce off and ricochet back to the shooter, who then flinched and knelt down to the ground, seconds later, she shakily stood up, and touches her earpiece

"Retreat, retreat!" The shooter said, and the CR units fled the area.

"Hmph- UAAHH!?" Ginga suddenly felt a blast of energy hitting her in the back.

As she turned around, it turned out to be a bandersnatch drone, however, not just one, there is exactly 10 of them, with the biggest one behind them.

"Impressive. I will enjoy this!"

Back in the [Fraxinus] , the weapon's construction is complete, which is reported by Kannazuki. Coincidentally, Origami was there too, to see the new weapon.

Kotori glanced at the new weapon and said "This is-!"

Now back down to street level, Ginga is barely able to beat down even one of the bandersnatch drones, and knelt down as she was already being slashed by one, and was shot by the 8 others, while the biggest just stood it's ground.

The light on Ginga's chest begins to blink. She has 90 seconds left to fight, or else she will never rise again if the light stops completely.

"Outstanding, the DEM bots are more powerful than I thought..."

As the 9 drones are about to shoot multiple blasts at Ginga, a bright light illuminated the area, blinding the drones' sensors, and since the light also had solar components in it, Ginga's light returned into it's blue color.

She remembers who this was, Tobiichi Origami.

She appeared in front of Ginga, holding what seems to be a wrist watch with a dial.

"Tobiichi..."

"Tendō Hikari. Here, a present from Kotori." Origami said as she gave the watch to Ginga, and vanishes.

Ginga instinctively knew what she should do with the watch, she put on the watch on her left wrist and spin the dial once.

"[SPIRIT LIVE- SEIREI GINGA SEPHIRA!]"

Ginga's appearance then changed a bit. the visor that she wore had a small round hole in the middle, and the collar and chest part of her Astral Seifuku became more metallic in color.

She spins the dial one more time, and the dial stops at a chibi portrait of Mukuro Hoshimiya.

[MICHAEL NO CHIKARA-YO!] The watch's AI said. It means 'The Power of Michael'

Ginga then positioned her arms into a cross shape, with the right arm being vertical, and the left being vice versa.

[SPACIUM RAY!] A blue ray shoots out from the right arm, and she directs it to the 8 drones. The large one flinched, and is about to shoot missiles.

Ginga quickly spin the dial, and it lands on Yoshino's portrait.

[ZADKIEL NO CHIKARA-YO! FREEZING SHOT!] This time Ginga positioned her arms into an L shape, and the vertical right arm shoots out a hail of ice, combined with freezing water, which blows the missiles up and hits the final drone, which then short circuits and exploded.

Ginga then glowed in a white light, and as it dissipates, she had returned into Hikari.

She raised her hand to the skies.

-To Be continued


End file.
